Truth-Seeking
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: While on a vacation with the Rhodes, Tony is still in disbelief that Gene has taken his father and so Tony continues his search for the truth despite the depths doings so demands him to go. Will his hunt for his traitorous friend cost him his true friends? Or will he discover new secrets when the hunter becomes the hunted?


**Welp, here we are again. A new story. This has been an idea I guess that has been playing in my head for a while, and actually came from a dream I had and I guess the first thing I did was writing it down almost detail for detail. Gotta love dreams. But of course as stories go, you can't get to the cool parts without some exposition and build up, so without further interruption (other than the fact that TITLES KILL) here you go!**

 **Oh and this takes place a little after the beginning of the second season, just to make that clear.**

 **Disclaimer: (Oh and this) IMAA doesn't belong to me, but my dreams sure do!**

Looking around him, he noted that this wouldn't be his first choice for a vacation. Not even his second. Actually, he wasn't sure if he would even fit it in as any of his top 10 choices for some time away from home. Rhodey could only remind him that not everyone could afford luxury vacations as Tony could and that nothing was going to compare to all the trips Tony's already been on. Especially since the boy genius only just got back from his own six months "vacation" over to China of all places a little over a few weeks ago. Though, those close to him knew that it wasn't really the vacation people made it out to be…

Narrowing his eyes in observation, Tony leaned in closer to what he assumed was supposed to be a decoration to give the place a more "rustic" feel, but in honesty, it looked like a severely deformed chipmunk. Maybe this is why animals should be buried when they died, instead of...this.

"Don't comment," Rhodey nudged him as he urged the blue-eyed boy to continue through the house. "Grandma Linette has an...odd sense of style."

He realized that the chipmunk wasn't the only one of its kind as they traveled further into the home. A cold chill ran down his spine at the thought of walking around with their eyes on him. It felt almost as if they were judging him or something—as if it was his fault they were like that.

"Tell me again why I agreed to come out to your grandma's house for spring break?" Tony wondered quietly, as he squared his luggage on his shoulders.

Rhodey sighed and peered down at the blue-eyed genius from the top of the stairs. "Because Mom doesn't trust you with the house all alone?"

"What? When have I ever—?" Tony began to interject but stopped at a single look from his friend. Albeit, none of those incidents Rhodey is silently referring to were directly Tony's fault, rather one of his alter ego, they still mostly happened when Roberta wasn't home. Therefore, there wasn't much they could say in form of excuses unless they wanted her suspicious of Tony's "extra-curricular" activities. As far as she knows, the damages to the house were nothing more than misfortunate accidents during parties—parties which they weren't allowed to throw in the first place. Mainly because she wouldn't believe that they were attacked by some whip-wielding assassin for a second time. "Okay, you have a point."

"Also because we believe that you need a break from…" Rhodey paused to allow them to finish lugging their luggage up the stairs and in hesitation to bring up harsh memories. "Everything you've been through lately."

Tony knew by "we" Rhodey meant Pepper and himself. He knew they didn't want him to see—only because they knew that it only really made him feel worse—but he could tell that they've been more than worried for him ever since he found out about Gene's identity and the boy's role in his father's "death". He could see that his own actions to help himself seek the truth, like his long journey to China and the surrounding area in search of Gene, had affected his two friends. While he knew they supported him every step of the way, he knew they had to have gotten hurt by his own inclination to work on his own and avoid including him in his own problems. Yet, he refused to acknowledge and confront the two or himself about what his actions have done.

While Tony wanted to argue with Rhodey that a vacation filled with dead animals staring at him from a wall and minimal contact with the outer world wasn't going to help him forget about anything, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. After all, it was his grandparent's cabin. A place Rhodey holds fond memories of, despite his own heeby-jeebies from the decorations around the place. Instead, he finds himself nodding. "You're right, I need to clear my head a little."

The rapid beeping on his alarm on his wrist that doubled as a nifty watch, startled the two as they each claimed one of two beds that resided in the loft room of the cabin. Rhodey turned, a slightly worried line creasing on his forehead. "I thought you said you charged up before we left."

Tony waved his concern away. "I forgot that I plugged it into the implant, but I kind of forgot to plug in the other end…"

Rhodey groaned as Tony could see the mental facepalm his friend was currently doing. "Only you would forget something that could potentially cost you your life."

The boy genius could only shrug. "Don't worry, I brought my travelers charger and a backup implant for emergencies. I've got my bases covered. Besides, we're only here for, what, a week? I'll be fine."

"You better be fine," Rhodey said. "I don't want to see our vacation go to waste because we have to rush you to the hospital, which, by the way, isn't anywhere nearby."

"Right," Tony responded feeling a pit in his stomach over what he knows will happen. It's him, after all. Nothing ever goes right for him. His long trip to China was proof of that.

"Boys," the voice of their mother, birth and otherwise, sounded from the bottom of the wooden stairs. "Lunch is ready if you'd like to come join us."

Lunch went by without a hitch. Tony learned much about Rhodey's childhood that he had never even hoped to know. Turns out, Rhodey's grandma was quite the storyteller. She got so into her stories and just talking to her was a trip. If Tony had to describe her in one word, it would be intense. She was so direct, yet down to earth. Her stories, while highly exaggerated—or at least Tony hoped they were—were highly captivating, and embarrassing for one. Although Tony was fully engrossed in her stories and made somewhat easy conversation with the elder, he couldn't help but find himself slightly intimidated by her demeanor alone, yet she wasn't intimidating in an aggressive manner.

After lunch, the boys found themselves utilizing the remaining rays of sunlight to adventure into the wilds around them. An activity Tony protested profusely that the woods weren't him and that it was the last place he should be, but Rhodey was insistent that it would be good for him.

"Besides," Rhodey had said before they set out, "I used to say the same thing. But you find that there's some pretty cool stuff out there."

"Like bears!" his grandma interjected as she brought the two boys compasses—that Tony assured her he wouldn't need with his phone on him, but she insisted. "Did I tell you a bear, just last week, came right into our backyard and stole our bird feeders! Not before it came to look inside the window. If you look, you'll find its massive paw mark on the window and the garden."

Tony felt his face cool instantly at the mention of bears if he wasn't already sweating from the heat, he probably would have a sheen of sweat from worry alone.

"You look white as paper!" Linette said, walking up to him with concern set in her smooth, brown eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Rhodey only sighed and grabbed his friend's arm. "The bears aren't going to eat you," and before Tony could protest, Rhodey dragged him out of the room sending out quick farewells to the eldest in the room.

After that was said and done, Rhodey had to do a little more pushing and shoving to get Tony out the door. Tony has dealt with armed thugs, assassins, an angry Pepper, and even a dragon. But put him at the mercy of the wilds, where he might be mauled by a bear or wolves...count him out. He felt too defenseless out in the middle of nowhere. Especially without his armor. Rhodey insisted that it wouldn't be needed, even so, Tony really would have felt safer with the backpack on his shoulders.

An hour later, Tony found himself deep in the woods—or seemingly so—with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his shoulders slumped towards the leafy ground. With his eyes set downward, he could see all the bugs he was scaring up with his dragging feet and the droppings of the wild creatures that resided out in these woods. He had been this way since Rhodey finally pushed him out the door and he had no intentions of changing. Why should he when they could very well be attacked by wild animals or fall down some cliffside?

Rhodey suddenly stopped and turned to face his genius friend."Stop being such a pansy!" Rhodey snapped, but Tony could hear the teasing undertone in the boy's voice. This was outright hilarious for Rhodey, wasn't it? "You do know that most bears won't actually attack right? We haven't even seen a deer! They're too frightened of us to even show up around here. It's not like—"

 _Snap!_

Tony's head snapped up at the noise which echoed in the silent woods around them. While his mind immediately convinced him that it was going to be a bear when he discovered the source of the noise, his eyes verified that it wasn't even close to being a bear. Instead, he found himself staring into eyes that looked just as scared as he was—though he would never admit it. Though as his eyes took in the scene only several feet away, he realized it wasn't just one pair of eyes that was one them, but four pairs, three of which were decidedly smaller than the first. All the pent up fear he had building up within dissipated almost instantly only to be replaced with fascination.

"Whoa…" he breathed out.

Rhodey looked to him, a growing smile on his face. "See? Just a small herd of deer. Nothing out here is going to hurt us."

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A surprisingly unmanly squeal escaped Tony's lips, as suddenly he was perfectly aligned to stare at the setting sun above them. "Oof!" All in perfect unison to the scattering batter of hooves on the woods floor as the deer hightailed it away. Tony let out a groan, pushing himself up from the hard ground to meet with Rhodey's narrowed eyes. "What? I didn't mean to scare them away."

"No," Rhodey's infamous disappointed look settled in. "I thought you charged your implant before lunch. Why is it still going off?"

"Oh," Tony waved it off. "It's nothing. I still have a few hours before it's urgent, I should be—"

"No!" Rhodey stopped him. "I don't want you to wait until it's _urgent_ or convenient for you. I want you to charge it as soon as that first warning alarm goes off. I can't see you get hurt anymore. I can't have a repeat of Whiplash…"

Instinctively, Tony reached up to cover his implant with his palm. With his palms pressed solidly on his chest he could feel the unnatural heat that emanated from the device in his chest, the device that not too long ago almost failed him because of the attack. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to feel the phantom pains that came along with the memory and urged himself to appear calm.

"Rhodey," he stepped towards his closest friend. "There won't be a repeat. I'm watching the time and the alarms go off every 10% once it hits half empty. There's no way I'll miss when I need to charge. I'm _fine_. Besides, I brought plenty of back-ups if something happens, and nothing will."

While he spoke the truth, he still knew that he was letting it get a little too close for comfort. He wouldn't verbalize it, but he was only so prepared because he was scared beyond comprehension of what would happen if his implant would fail as it had that night at the hospital and he wasn't in the care or vicinity of dozens of doctors and nurses. So he over packed with extra implants he worked tirelessly to complete before they came out here and even an extra charging mechanism.

A sigh released from Rhodey as he let a small smile reach his lips. "You're right, I'm being overprotective. You know what you're doing. But, if that goes off one more time, I'm forcefully dragging you to bed and charging it for you."

Tony nodded, his previous anxiety clearing from his system. "Deal. Now, let's go see if we can find more wildlife!"

Tony daringly took the lead, ready to go see if he could find that herd of deer again or maybe some cool wild birds that Linette described to him. Opposed to how he felt going into the woods he felt like a child who was given far too much sugar. While he still held a slight fear that they were going to turn the corner and find themselves face to face with a wild and ferocious bear, he also harbored a stronger sense of curiosity for what's out there for him to find. Growing up the rich and spoiled son of Howard Stark, he never once got to get out and see real wildlife aside from what he saw at the zoo, and until now, he never realized how much he was missing out.

Yet, his excitement was short lived as Rhodey stopped him.

"Tony, wait!" Rhodey called, halting Tony where he stood.

Tony turned to his foster brother and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Rhodey's mouth was open as if to speak, but his eyes suddenly zeroed in on something and the boy froze. Not in fear, but in what Tony could only describe as someone who was holding back a laugh. Not just any laugh, but a laugh that Tony knew was directed to poke fun at him. "What!?" he repeated, looking around to see if he was missing something.

His own reaction sent Rhodey over his limits of holding back and suddenly, the silent woods echoed with laughter. Chortling, snorting, howling laughter. Even the birds in the trees flew away from the screech of laughter, while Tony only watched in confusion and frustration.

"What?" Tony demanded, looking himself over for anything that might trigger such a reaction. "Did I say something?"

Wiping away tears from his eyes, Rhodey finally composed himself enough for speech. "I think the wildlife left you a little...present," Rhodey breathed out, his hands clutching his stomach. "Or were you just that scared?"

All emotion fell from Tony's face as he really looked himself over this time until he managed to find exactly what it was that had his friend in such a fit. He mentally slapped himself in the forehead and groaned. He _hated_ nature and it's _lovely_ gift of deer droppings. "Really!?"

"Yeah, let's go get you cleaned up and maybe something to eat," Rhodey said, patting his now crestfallen friend. "And get you charged up too."

To that, Tony had no comment.

He wasn't even disappointed about not seeing any more deer.

* * *

Dinner was just as exciting as lunch, full of stories and wildly embarrassing stories of Rhodey's childhood that even Roberta couldn't help but join this time around. Though Rhodey had his own stories he knew of Tony's that he used with zero reservations despite Tony's protests that he only told him knowing he could trust his friend with the information. Rhodey smugly stated that he was defending himself and that it was only fair that his grandma knew more about the boy genius who was visiting for the first time. After the grandma card was played, dinner went by smoothly and the boys went to their loft room to hang out, while Tony charged his implant.

"It's just like old times," Rhodey commented as Tony slipped on some pajama pants and left the shirt lying across the foot of the bed for the morning.

"What, like when we had sleepovers and we would turn dad's home office into the biggest forts?"

Rhodey chuckled. "And he'd come home from work to find that his whole office was rearranged."

"Yeah, he was so mad at first," Tony added, reminiscing when they made their first office fort. "I was grounded for a week. Of course, mom still snuck me cookies when he wasn't home."

"But the third time he joined in," Rhodey reminded him.

"I wasn't expecting that," Tony responded. "But the loss of a loved one really changes a person…"

He felt a pang hit his heart as such fond and warm memories suddenly became twisted and stained with darkness and pain. Memories forever tainted with the ink drops of suffering that not even the longest of time or the sweetest of gestures could clean out. But he couldn't help but think that maybe, just _maybe_ , the key to giving light to that stain was out there somewhere. Somewhere in the form of Gene Khan holding his father, his supposedly dead father, captive.

"Not always for bad," Rhodey assured the inventor. "Your dad started to personally teach you at home and finally gave you the attention you always complained about not having. And Iron Man wouldn't be...well, Iron Man if…" Rhodey sighed, realizing his words were more damaging than helpful. "Right, sorry."

But Tony wasn't hurt by Rhodey's words. Instead, he looked up with a whole new realization in his captivating eyes. "You know, I didn't think of it that way. Thanks."

He sat back on one of the two beds that sat up on top of the loft room as he situated the charging mechanics to his implant. "You're right. This is just like old times, except I have my own bed this time."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't live in a freaking mansion," Rhodey rolled his eyes. "You just miss waking up to me drooling on your shoulder."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you miss me kicking you off the bed several times a night because of it," Tony chuckled.

Rhodey could only shake his head. "Not my fault you refused to sleep on the massively comfy looking bed I made you every time on the floor."

" _Looking_. Key word there, Rhodey," Tony said. "I swear that pillow was made of rocks."

"That was my favorite…"

Their conversation and reminiscences drifted on as the clock ticked above them. It was still a few hours before it would be completely dark out not to mention when Tony would be tired enough to call it a night, but Rhodey assured him that after dinner there wasn't much else to do. Linette apparently had her shows to attend to while she worked on her soap bars she made from scratch and Roberta read her book on the chair beside her. Although Rhodey listed plenty of activities Tony found at least worth giving a shot to pass time, he couldn't partake in any of the better ones since he was all but tethered down with his charging cord. Which was a little more aggravating than usual.

So they were stuck playing cards—which Rhodey turned out to basically destroy him in each game they played—when his phone buzzed. At the moment, he hadn't thought anything of it. He tried to stay true to his promise to Rhodey that he would leave any superhero business behind in New York for at least the week they were there. Besides, they had Pepper on close watch for any matters that seemed above the limits of what law enforcement could handle and what she would deem important enough to yield special attention from Iron Man.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, tossing his phone aside and put his attention back on the game they were playing.

Rhodey shrugged, not concerned if Tony wasn't. The game continued for a short while until Rhodey had to excuse himself to the restroom.

It was during that time that his phone buzzed once more, giving rise to slight concern from Tony. A part of him worried that it was Pepper and she was in trouble, which scared him because he was so far away and wouldn't be able to get there in time even if he went by suit. Which is why he took the moment to check what the buzz was all about, despite it not being the correct tune for her contact on his phone.

But what he found was something far more urgent than he expected from that small buzz.

The Tong.

While Gene wasn't exactly in cohorts with the Tong anymore, especially after the incident with his step-father, they were bound to know something or another about the whereabouts of their once, temporary leader. The unfortunate part, this was the biggest lead he's had, even including his trip to China, which turned out to be a big waste of time. Which was why it wasn't something he couldn't pass up. They weren't back in the city, but they were spotted not too far away from the city. Meaning, if he flew there now he'd have a chance of tracking them down and getting a clue to where his father might be.

That is if he's even alive like Gene insisted…

He steeled himself with his decision made. Even if Gene lied, there was a chance and he was going to find out the truth first hand. Rhodey wasn't going to be happy about it, but he would understand that it was for his father. He slid himself off the bed, unplugged his charger and moved to get dressed for the mission he was ready to set off on.

As he did, Rhodey came bounding up the stairs an odd, lopsided smile on his face. Not noticing how Tony's practically ready to run out the door. "Ready to lose another game?"

Yet, seeing Rhodey now Tony knew that he wouldn't even forgive himself. While he wasn't too fond of the whole trip to grandma's thing, Rhodey hadn't seen his relative for a while, years if he wasn't mistaken. And he wouldn't say it, but Tony could see he was excited to share this experience with Tony. If only to laugh at him when Tony had the expected mishaps with the wild the genius had never experienced before.

His hesitation to respond brought a frown on Rhodey's face. "Tony? Where are you going?"

It was then that Tony realized that Rhodey wouldn't understand, at least not quick enough for the inventor to get out and start tracking the Tong in time before the trail went cold. Rhodey, while it may not seem like it, was almost as betrayed by Gene as Tony was. He was the hardest to get warmed up to Gene, and when he finally did...Gene had stabbed them all in the back. It stood to reason that Rhodey was now his greatest opposer especially when it came to Tony's newfound obsession with finding him. And why Rhodey was so dead set on convincing Tony that Gene only said those things about his father to escape. And for awhile, Tony believed him. He almost wanted to believe him, if only to end the suffering the hope brought him.

With this in mind, he made a decision he knew he would regret.

"I'm sorry," he began, his panic over his ticking clock and the shame of his deceit making him sound all the more urgent and believing; and he hated himself for it. "That buzz...it was Pepper. She's in trouble. I...I need to go."

"What? Wait!" Rhodey stood in front of Tony, eyes narrowed to practically slits. "What kind of trouble is she in that can't wait until tomorrow at least?"

"Rhodey, what if she's hurt? What if she's hurt because I ignored her message?" Tony demanded as he threw on his shirt, ignoring the fact that he was wearing pajama pants. He'd be wearing his suit anyway. "She sounded urgent...and...and scared. I have to go."

Any inkling of suspicion that was in Rhodey's eyes vanished only to be replaced by concerned. Very misplaced concern. "Does it include...you know," he lowered his voice to prevent being overheard by his family. "Iron Man?"

Tony nodded with all the urgency he could muster. And while his plan was working, his mind was internally screaming at Rhodey, _"I'm lying! I'm lying!"_ as if wishing for the boy to catch him in his great deception. And Tony truly thinks a part of him wants that. Instead, he moves on with the trick. A trick that may as well lead him into a greater lie told by someone else. "Yes, and that's why I need you cover for me with your mom."

The look on Rhodey's face was not one of a friend who was betrayed—a face he should have—but one of determination. A trait Tony's loved about his childhood friend. He was always loyal and tenacious and always finished what he sought to do.

"Man! She's going to kill me!" Rhodey whined, a pout on his face. "But since Pepper's in trouble, I'll do it. But you better save her and get your butt back here as soon as you can."

Tony could only hope that he didn't look too downhearted when his ruse succeeded.

Rushing to get his shoes on and the rest of what he needed to get out the door and into the skies fast enough to get to the location of where the Tong were last spotted, Tony could barely spare a look to his closest friend. His closest friend who almost always saw through his lies and schemes and was never afraid to call him out on it. But this one time, his friend didn't see it. And for the first time, Tony was actually disappointed that he got away with it.

His "success" lasted him until he reached the bottom of the stairs. His shoes were on, his backpack on his shoulders, armor and all, his resolve set, all ready to go until…

"Anthony Edward Stark," came the one voice that scared him above just about anything else.

Instinct told him to run, but experience told him to turn around and face her. His conscience agreed. "Yeah?"

Rhodey leaned over the railing from the loft room down on the situation, looking as if he was the one caught trying to rush out of the house.

"I don't know what kind of trouble Pepper is in," the lawyer began, her arms crossed as she spoke. "And I'm sure it's something that should be handled by the proper authorities if it's this urgent—"

"Roberta, please—"

"Don't interrupt me," Roberta snapped, her patience seemingly ebbing away as her foot began tapping. "I don't know what you were planning to do. I mean you're hours out from the city, it'd be the middle of the night by the time you reach her, and by then she might not need your help anymore!"

She paused as if waiting for a response, but Tony knew better. She was only getting started. She sounded so appalled by everything as if she herself didn't even believe they were happening; under her nose especially.

"I don't know anything about what's going on here," she continued, sounding surprisingly calm for how angry she sounded only seconds before. "But I know that you are being a true friend. A friend people can only wish for."

This time her pause was more final, definitely waiting for a response, but this time, Tony had nothing to say. He looked up to Rhodey as if the teen could telepathically tell him what to say, but the boy only shrugged.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven…?" he wondered aloud, more of just voicing his thoughts on accident.

"Oh no," she shook her head firmly. "You're _so_ grounded when you get back—which I want you back by tomorrow, no later—but you are leaving to help a troubled friend so I'll allow it."

"Tha—"

She held up a hand, stopping him instantly. "Nah ah," she pointed towards the door. "If you have no time to even explain yourself to me before, then you don't have time for 'thank you's'."

Tony nodded and walked as fast as he could to the door without seeming like he was running for his life because while she was scary when she was angry, she was still Roberta. She was still like a mother to him and while it wasn't the same, it was just as hard to lie to her as it was to lie to her son.

He was halfway out the door when she cleared her throat with an eyebrow raised. He looked back confused and almost worried she was going to change her mind. "Yeah…?"

"Are you forgetting something?" she wondered.

Once again, Tony's eyes drifted to where Rhodey was for help he knew he couldn't give through telepathy but found that he had disappeared from his post at the top of the stairs by the railing. "Uhm...no?"

"How will you get to Pepper?" Roberta finally inquired, solving the riddle of the day. "I don't suppose you can magically fly or teleport to her."

"Oh," Tony stupidly said, fighting the urge to awkwardly laugh. "Right…uhm…"

He saw the light flash on the metal just in time to prevent the keys from hitting his face. "I expect not a single scratch, nick, or dent on the car and a full tank of gas when you get back. Now go help your friend!"

Stepping out the door finally, he took a much needed deep breath. He'd fix everything when he got back. And hopefully, by then, he'll at least have some answers. Or maybe his father...Then everything would have been worth it. It would have been worth the deceit and the pain that it caused him.

Unfortunately, with the car now in the equation he couldn't get there as fast as he needed to but it wasn't like he could just leave it at this point. Perhaps he could drive it ways down the road and park it somewhere safe where they wouldn't pass it on any grocery trip since the only grocery store is miles upon miles away, and fly back to it when he's tracked down the Tong and hopefully Gene as well.

He looked up to the windows where he knew the loft room was, and Rhodey, in hopes to solidify his resolved to come back with answers. To make it all worth something. But he didn't realize how empty he'd feel when he realized Rhodey had turn out the lights, likely for the night.

And here there was still a glimmer of light in the sky.

 **To be honest, I wasn't expecting the emotional rollercoaster this chapter turned out to be, but if that's not a strong beginning, I don't know what is. ;P Let me know what you think of this one and if its worth putting more work into it. Much appreciated.**

 **Book Suggestion: (Out of fun facts) _The Leviathan Trilogy_ by Scott Westerfeld. Maybe you've read it, maybe you haven't, but this book is also one of my favorites. (I wouldn't recommend it if it wasn't) It's Sci-Fi set during WWI about a Prince on the run and a commoner disguised as a boy to enter the British Air Service and how their stories collide into quite the adventure. The story and characters are all amazing! **

**Alright, done gushing about _Leviathan_. Hope you guys liked the new story. I'm seeing more stories and it makes me happy to see the fandom live! :) I'll always say that because it always makes me happy! **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
